Crane Pan (Alternate ending)
Viper approached Crane, as the Lost Animals started crewing the ship. "Oh...the cleverness of you." "Thanks, but...um, would you and the twins help me, Bijou, and the Lost Animals rebuild Hangman's Tree?" Crane asked. "Sure!" Viper smiled, as she, Pixie, and Dixie helped Crane, Bijou, and the animals rebuilt his hideout until it was good as new. After that, Crane covered Viper's eyes and said, "Surprise!" he said, as she gasped in amazement. "Well, did you like it?" Bijou asked. "Yes!" Viper and the boys shouted in joy as they entered Hangman's Tree. That night, Crane, Viper, Bijou, and the boys gathered for meals, played make-believe games, and looked at the fishes above the water. After that, Crane put on his indigo T-shirt and matching pants, Viper put on her yellow nightgown. Pixie his mint green nightshirt and matching nightcap. Dixie put on his aqua blue nightshirt and matching nightcap. Bijou put on her blue sleeping mask. Megavolt put on his dark blue pajamas with yellow lightning bolts. Tank Muddlefoot put on his green T-shirt and blue boxer shorts. Bushroot put on his lavender pajamas. Quackerjack put on his purple pajamas with red stripes. Liquidator put on his extra-large aquamarine T-shirt and Honker Muddlefoot put on his red nightshirt and a matching nightcap. After they got their pajamas on, Viper told Pixie, Dixie, Megavolt, Tank, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, and Honker the story of "Beauty and the Beast" while Crane and Bijou listened to the story. Life was so happy in Neverland. "Well, I am so happy that you've forgotten about your parents, nurse maid and butlers." Crane said, as he kissed Viper on the cheek. "Now, you promise me that you and the twins will stay in Neverland with me, Bijou, and the boys?" Crane asked, holding out his pinkie finger. "Oh, yes, Crane!" Viper said, as she held out her tail and touched his pinkie finger. "We promise that we'll stay here in Neverland with you, Bijou, and the animals." And with that, Viper and Crane kissed the third time and slept in their bed. Pixie, Tank, Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, and Honker fell asleep in their matress with a wide blanket on them while Dixie fell asleep in his bed basket, holding his stuffed elephant toy. "Good night, Viper," Crane said, as he turned out the lights. "Good night, Crane." Viper smiled. "Good night, guys." Pixie smiled. "Sleep tight, Pixie." Tank said, as he, Pixie, his brother, and the former Fearsome Four fell asleep. "Good night, Bijou." Dixie said, as he blew a kiss to Bijou, who was sleeping in her den. "Bonne nuit, Dixie. We'll see you in the morning." Bijou yawned, as she fast fell asleep. Soon, Crane, Viper, Pixie, Dixie, Bijou, Megavolt, Tank, Bushroot, Quackerjack, Liquidator, and Honker fell fast asleep in Hangman's Tree, where they would be safe and sound in the night. And that is how Viper, Pixie, and Dixie stayed with Crane, Bijou, and the Lost Animals in Neverland where they will never have to grow up ever again. Category:Fan Fiction